A Woman Like Teyla
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Could the infamous John Sheppard really have feelings for Doctor Elizabeth Weir? And here we’d always thought he’d end up with someone like Teyla….


A Woman Like Teyla

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: Could the infamous John Sheppard really have feelings for Doctor Elizabeth Weir? And here we'd always thought he'd end up with someone like Teyla….

Spoilers: WARNING! MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE FUTURE EPISODE "SUNDAY!" IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE:D

A/N: I couldn't help it. When I was watching the first episode of the season I saw the memory flash of him sitting with Rodney and Zelenka while staring at that woman and the story just came to me. It also answers the question somewhat as to why he would pick Elizabeth over a woman like Teyla. Not that it's a hard question to answer! Again, there are also some spoilers for "Sunday" so if you don't want to be spoiled, turn away now!

* * *

"You can stop laughing now, guys," John snapped as the two men on either side of him kept on. When they wouldn't stop he folded his arms, rolling his eyes. 

Finally Rodney was able to get control of himself. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just… did I just hear the infamous lady killer, John Sheppard AKA Captain Kirk, actually say he was falling for Doctor Elizabeth Weir?"

He should have known he couldn't tell Rodney. It was McKay for god's sake! Finally Radek also got control and looked over at Rodney. "I think he did."

"How is THAT FUNNY!" John asked, glaring at the two.

McKay almost choked on his coffee when he heard those words, chuckling. "Oh come on! Please tell me you were kidding!"

"No I was NOT kidding! I have feelings for Elizabeth."

Zelenka shook his head. "And what makes you think that?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I'd have feelings for her!"

"Well come on, Sheppard! It's not like she's exactly YOUR type… she's not even CLOSE to your type!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"What Doctor McKay is trying to say, Colonel Sheppard is that many of the women you attract… or are attracted to… are nothing like Doctor Weir. You go for women that… well that most men wouldn't have a chance with. You go for the beautiful, sexy, women. Women like Teyla!"

"Elizabeth IS sexy! She's one of the most beautiful women I know!"

"Well of course… but Elizabeth isn't exactly like most of the women you've… ah… been with," Radek explained. "I mean she's brilliant, organized, controlled… not to mention slightly more mature than you."

"Yeah, and she actually has a personality," Rodney muttered, chuckling.

"More mature than me? And I'll have you know the women I've cared for had great personalities!" Sheppard fought, becoming more and more angered by the conversation with every minute.

"Hey! I'm just saying it would never work! You have nothing in common with each other! Why not go for Teyla… I mean she's a very attractive woman… not to mention the fact that you're both fighters… you two have way more in common," Rodney said.

"I don't think of Teyla like that, Rodney. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the saying that opposites attract?"

"Of course I've heard of it, Sheppard, I just don't think two opposites like YOU two would work. Not to mention the fact that Elizabeth has more… refined tastes."

"Not to mention the fact that I've heard her and that Doctor Mike Branton fellow have been spending more and more time together. Apparently Cadmen heard from Doctor Beckett that he caught them in a passionate kiss not but three days ago!" said Zelenka.

"The guy _kissed her_! She told me all about that, and she said _he kissed her_! Not the other way around!"

"That doesn't change anything. Just because she didn't start it doesn't mean she wasn't happy to finish it," Rodney fought, once again chuckling. "You've kissed her what? Once? And at the time you two were possessed by soon to be dead aliens, what's that tell you?"

"Fine! Elizabeth's standing right over there. Why don't we settle whether she likes me back once and for all!"

"Colonel, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean, there are quite a few people around!" Zelenka objected.

"Well it looks like they're all getting dinner AND a show, now if you'll excuse me." John walked away from the table, a determined look on his face as he walked over to Elizabeth's table. "Elizabeth, we need to talk!"

Elizabeth looked up from her food as she sat alone and ate. "John? Is everything okay?" Elizabeth slowly got to her feet, frowning, a worried look on her face.

Before he could change his mind, he quickly grabbed her in his arms and kissed her hard, dipping her after a few seconds. Elizabeth quickly moved her arms around him when he dipped her, but was too stunned to respond. Finally John spun her back up and pulled away from the kiss. By this point they were both breathing very hard, neither aware of the twenty some people staring at the two with shock and awe in their eyes.

"Did you just kiss me?" Elizabeth finally asked.

John, still trying to catch his breath nodded. "I believe I did."

Elizabeth frowned, clearing her throat. "Uh… why?"

"Why not? I mean I've had an interest in you for a while… it was time to tell you."

"So you kiss me in front of everyone in the room? Haven't you ever heard of a card? Chocolates?"

John just smiled, folding his arms. "You want me to leave then?"

Elizabeth sighed, biting her lip. "I didn't say that… I just wish you would have done that in private…" she told him looking away as she realized what she'd just said.

"But you did like it?"

"John, you just kissed me… for god's sake you dipped me! Who wouldn't like that?"

Sheppard looked over at the stunned faces of Rodney McKay and Doctor Radek Zelenka. "Well… glad you liked it."

Elizabeth frowned, looking around at the people still staring at them. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation else where?"

"My place or yours?" he joked.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and then picked up her food. "Yours… it's closer."

This time it was John's stunned face that appeared among the others while Doctor Weir threw away her trash and left. Quickly John ran over to Rodney and Radek, grabbing his radio, which he'd taken off before facing Elizabeth. "So much for not having anything in common!" he said, running out to the transporter to follow Elizabeth.

Rodney shook his head, going back to his food as everyone else did the same. "How does he DO that!"

Radek just shrugged. "I don't know, but something tells me they didn't leave to talk about your mission to PX8-937," he muttered.

"Captain Kirk has finally hung up his cape."

"Captain Kirk never had a cape."

"It was a figure of speech Zelenka!"

"Well it made no sense. If you wanted to use the word cape you should have said something like Superman has finally hung up his cape. Batman has finally hung up his cape. At least they had capes."

"Oh shut up Zelenka!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Shut up!"

Rodney and Zelenka grabbed their food and walked over to throw it away, Radek right behind the leading scientist. "Don't get mad at me just because you're wrong."

"Oh for god's sake give it up!"

"For once I get to pester YOU about being wrong… let me enjoy it."

"Oh don't worry, the feeling won't last long."

"Doesn't matter… just the idea that it happened at all is enough."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sheppard's Quarters...**

John kissed Elizabeth passionately as they headed toward his bed. "And they said it wouldn't work," he muttered.

"Who?"

"Rodney and Zelenka."

"Guess they aren't so smart after all."

"Guess not."

"Although truth be told I was a little surprised…"

"Why's that?" he asked as he pulled his shirt off and onto the floor.

"I don't know… just always figured you'd go for a woman like Teyla…."

"Here we go again," he muttered, kissing her more to stop her for saying any more on those lines than because of how nice it was. "To be perfectly honest Elizabeth, I'm tired of women like Teyla. Right now I'd much rather have a woman like you."

"Good, because I just happen to be a lot like me," Elizabeth said with a grin.

John grinned back. "Then I guess I picked well. Now… less talking and more kissing."

"That may just be the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me," she joked.

"Oh shut up!" he muttered kissing her once more.

The End

A/N: I know it's kinda silly, but I just couldn't help myself:D


End file.
